Helping Each Other
by xChasingDreamsx
Summary: Amu is a stressed teen supporting Ami with the help of her brother Kukai. Ikuto is popular contrary to his laid back and quiet attitude. He works hours on end to help manage Utau's singing career. What happens when they meet, totally unaware of each others struggles? Amu X Ikuto and a bit of Kukai X Utau and Rima X Nagihiko Rated T might become M later on. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story :DD Please be nice. Enjoy and R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Shugo Chara.**

**x-x-x**

**Amu Pov**

"I still remember the tears, the pain, the agony, the helplessness. I still remember. I got over it. But you…

Sunshine began to stream back into my life. But you…

The tears turned into genuine smiles. But you…

The agony was replaced by aches in my stomach from laughing too much. But you…

The helplessness changed into courage, helping myself. But you…

But you…

Tears were tears. Agony was still agony. And the helplessness was there still deep down. But you… you couldn't take it, you had no sunshine or smiles or laughs and not an ounce of courage.

and up

and up

It built up.

No one could help, no. It wasn't they couldn't it was because they didn't No one wanted to break those walls you've built up. But one day they all crumbled, you were a helpless wreck. No. Not helpless...just... lost I guess. But I couldn't guess, I couldn't guess… because...because...because I knew… I knew but I didn't use my knowledge to help. I didn't help because I was scared maybe even afraid, terrified that I couldn't help.

Now...Now its too late.

Too late to help.

Too late to bring the sunshine back in.

But maybe now you have your sunshine back, your smiles, laughs and courage. Because all you needed was someone to be strong and help you. Rest well with mama."

A small applause gently erupted from the small audience.

My hand brushed against the casket as I placed a bouquet of flowers, blue roses. He didn't really like flowers but he had a liking to blue roses. They were majestic he would of said. And strong. All the values I have lost. I shook the feeling off and I retreated back into the crowd as the other guests spoke. I spaced out and robotically drove back home, the wind sifting through my light pink hair, French Rose my dad would say, he was a photographer and much knowledge behind his goofy smile and overprotective but childish personality.

My hand grasped the doorknob and it gently creaked open. I sighed.

"You know they say you get a wrinkle with every sigh"

I jumped. What the fuck?

"Well then I must have a heck of a lot of wrinkles. Thanks for clearing that up"

He grinned, "Lighten up princess"

"What, am I wrinkly AND fat, jee THANKS Kukai." I smirked and walked up the stairs and flopped onto the bed.

Ugh. I can't wait before I get enough money from my job to support Ami and I so that Kukai can leave and so that he didn't have to spend his free time cooking for Ami or picking her up. I hated depending on other people... but he WAS my brother but he should be out in the world doing what he wants to do as he was already 20. But honestly without him I don't think I could have made it the last few months as I was only 16 and Ami was 8 and working at the café didn't reel in that much money.

I just missed them so much…

After dwelling on my thoughts for a bit I dressed and headed for work. I chucked on a black lace shirt with a white singlet underneath. Then I found a cute black skirt to wear. I matched that with some mid-thigh high black and pink socks. I wore my trade mark boots that I bought on vacation with my parents a few years back. I threw a dark blue and black jacket into a small bag along with my phone and wallet.

I walked across the hall way to check on Ami, I saw her sprawled on her bed, still in her cute, innocent white dress. I sighed, she was so drained, emotionally and psychically for an 8 year old. Damn those wrinkles. I pulled up the blankets and kissed her on her forehead and left for work making sure I closed the door quietly.

By the time I arrived at work it was 4 pm I worked the afternoon/night shift 6 days a week as I still had school but thank goodness it was the holidays at the moment or I would be as tired as fuck, though it started in two days. Great. (A/N That means its Saturday at the moment (: )

"Yo, Amu! I'm just done finished up here, can you get them this?"

Nagihiko handed me a small slip.

I immediately got working, yawning occasionally.

It was almost 1am before someone else took over and I went home. I made sure I had washed Ami's bag so that it could dry tomorrow before school starts. I also rummaged through my closet to find my school uniform.

After my parents passed, they did leave quite a large sum of money. Though it was given mostly to me but I could only collect it at 18. Kukai didn't have such a good relationship with my parents. Though I think its fucked up, because Ami and I don't have anything at the moment.

Ugh. I need sleep. Before my head even hit the bed I fell asleep.

** x-x-x**

**Thanks for reading :DD Review if you want though greatly appreciated. I don't mind constructive criticism. Please leave suggestions on what I could change or things you want to see in the future.**

**xChasingDreamsx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's chapter 2! **

**Its short but the coming chapters are going to be longer as these first 2 chapters are more of like an introduction of Ikuto and Amu. (: **

**Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shugo Chara characters or Shugo Chara. If I did I would have Ikuto permanently chained in my room. :DD

**Ikuto Pov – Sunday morning**

**x-x-x**

"IKUTO GET YOUR ASS UP. YOU NEED TO EAT, CHANGE, DRIVE ME TO THE STUDIO THEN PRACTICE THE VIOLIN FOR OUR NEXT CONCERT. YOU HAVEN'T BEEN PRACTICING AT ALL AND THE CONCERT IS THIS WEEK! GODDAMIT DON'T MAKE ME GET THE WATER BUCKET!"

"I'm up. I'm up. Jeez. Now get your fat ass out so I can change" I grumbled.

"HEY I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST... JUST … BIG BONED!"

"Yep, you believe that, my dear"

Utau huffed and stormed out of my room.

I pulled on some dark blue skinny jeans and a white tee then headed downstairs and sat across from Utau on the dining table, my eyes drooping from the lack of sleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GO MAKE SOME BREAKFAST FOR ME. STOP BEING LAZY YOU FUCKTARD!"

"Says you who hasn't cooked since when?" I countered before dodging a slipper attack.

I chuckled to myself as I microwaved some instant noodles since she was already late. As soon as the microwave dinged she dragged me into the car.

"Drive"

"Yea yea and you can make me a sandwich"

"DICKHEAD I SAID DRIVE, NOW FUCKING DRIVE!"

"You're the one with the keys ma'am"

She blushed out of embarrassment and threw me the keys.

Utau Pov

"Stupid dick" I heard him mutter a few minutes later.

I was ready to pounce on him but we arrived at the studio. I gave a quick hug before scurrying into the studio with Ikuto close behind.

I began singing in my own recording room before I heard a soft melody. I smiled, knowing it was Ikuto on his violin. He loved the violin to bits. I tiptoed to his room and watched. His face showed pure enjoyment. I lived to see that face over and over again but ever since dad disappeared and mum was purely heartbroken he had been taking on more than a teenage boy could ever handle and that face was a rare sight.

I sighed and continued to practice my new song for the next concert. After a few hours I decided to have a break. Across from the studio was a small playground where I spotted Ikuto swinging on the swing daydreaming about who knows what.

As I got closer I noticed he had his head buried in quite a few sheets. I poked him and he jumped and the papers fell onto the floor, they landed next to his half-finished instant noodles from this morning.

"What the fuck Utau, thought you were some kind of serial killer!"

"Sorry, what's that?" I said, pointing to the bunch of papers on the soft grass.

"It's some form *yawn* about your concert" He replied, yawning in the process.

Ikuto Pov

Goddamit. Why did I yawn. Now she's going to be all worried. She can't have stress lines on her perfect angel face. I smiled to signify I was okay before walking back to the studio. I saw Utau strolling down to the café down the street muttering to herself about who knows what. It was a quiet café but had its fair share of customers.

I decided to practice a bit more before picking up Utau for a photo shoot for a magazine.

"I don't want to go, Ikuto, can't you model for me, I'm too tired and stressed," Utau whined.

You've got no idea how much stress I'm under, caring for you and that no good Souko. That's what I wanted to reply, but of course I didn't.

Instead I chuckled before stating, "Well it would be kind of weird if a guy was modelling for an Only Girls Edition of the magazine"

Utau whined before going behind a curtain to get her hair, makeup and clothes on.

I said a quick good bye before stopping at the grocery store to pick up tonight's dinner. My stomach grumbled as I remembered I have again forgotten to eat lunch. Damn.

It was about 6pm when I picked up Utau and went home.

"I'm exhausted!" Utau exclaimed before dawdling to the bathroom. I heard the water rushing as I prepared dinner. I boiled the potatoes and chopped up some vegetables for a salad, occasionally slipping pieces of carrot into my mouth to try and soothe the hunger. I mixed homemade gravy as well as a sauce for the salad. I then mashed the potatoes and fried some lamb chops.

"Utau, mother, dinners ready" I shouted.

I served dinner then flopped onto the couch in front of the TV, totally drained from today. Though I'm getting used to it I guess. At least school's starting which meant I didn't have to deal with Utau as much, though school is an absolute pain in the ass.

"Ikuto where is our uniform for tomorrow?"

Fuck.

"Its at the dry-cleaning place" I replied with a frustrated groan.

"I'll go pick it up" my mother suggested.

"Pssht you couldn't walk down the block before you crumple on the ground crying for Aruto," I shot back.

She quietened as Utau took a napkin and wiped her mouth before exiting the door, probably getting our uniform. We had to change schools again because Utau had to change studios. I hated first days. They were horrible, I'm not being cocky or anything but girls were just plain annoying, all of them. Apart from Utau, she will always be my baby sister. I packed my bag then packed my sister's.

Ugh. I need sleep. Before my head even hit the bed I fell asleep.

**x-x-x**

**HEHE. I hope you enjoyed that :DD If you didn't. Please help me by leaving a review about what you didn't like. **

**Reviews are always welcome ^-^ and greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks**

**xChasingDreamsx**


	3. Chapter 3

**YIPPEE. ITS Chapter 3 (: **

**Its definitely longer haha and it would have been longer but I decided to cut it off where Ikuto and Amu finally meet. Haha well please enjoy reading and review because it will make me a very very happy person. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. **

**x-x-x**

**Amu Pov – Monday Morning**

(A/N If I skip days just pretend they are doing their normal stuff (: because I won't be writing all the days because not everything happens back to back, day after day. Well ONWARDS! Heh. :DD )

My alarm blared through my room, waking me up. I rolled over, trying to drift back off into dreamland.

"Hey Amu, wake up, school starts today," Kukai murmured into my ear.

"OH FUCK SCHOOL, FUCK WHAT TIME IS IT. AAH IM GONNA BE LATE." I screamed before jumping off the bed and rushing to get myself dressed until Kukai grabbed my shoulders, a feeble attempt to stop my panic.

"Calm the fuck down, its 4 in the morning, you'll wake Ami!" Kukai whispered, though his whisper was more like hushed shout. At the mention of Ami, I calmed before almost shouting.

"4 AM WHAT –" I screamed but before I finished Kukai placed his hands over my mouth. Gosh he was strong.

I calmed down… again before looking at my alarm. It was 4:10 am and I knew that I had to get ready for school and get Ami ready. Kukai chuckled; his hair was messy, like he just woke up, what the fuck, dur he just woke up, who in the right mind would get up before 4am. He was still in his pyjamas which consisted of some shorts and a comfortably tight shirt that showed off his hot body. What am I thinking? He's my brother for goodness sake and it was definitely no time to consider guys but I would go for him if he wasn't related. Okay I should really get ready.

I whipped my hair up into high ponytail just as Kukai left to get himself ready, and tied it with a black hair tie with a little black and red striped cross. I then plaited my fringe off to the side, out of the way, and secured it with a bobby pin with a small red cross. My hair just reached my shoulder in a high ponytail, with the slightest wave.

I cringed when I looked closely at the school uniform. I was now starting Year 11 (Junior) and the uniform was different from 9th and 10th grade. It consisted of a white blouse, a light blue tie and a light blue skirt with a single black stripe around an inch wide about half an inch from the bottom of the skirt. There was also a fully black blazer/jacket with a dark blue outline and buttons. I quickly changed before adding a black belt and a light blue arm band on my upper arm as well as loosening the tie a bit. I finished off my look with some dark blue and black striped leg warmers though I'll probably change that with black socks later since it was probably going to warm up a bit.

(A/N Its summer in Australia, where I live, but this is going to be in America, or somewhere in the Northern Hemisphere so its going to be in Winter. Just clearing that up)

Once I was finished I added a small X pin on the collar of the blazer before heading to the kitchen, downstairs, to make lunch. I made some sandwiches with cucumber and ham for Ami and added butter to mine. Ami was lactose intolerant which was a big problem as I loved dairy and it also was a big fuss every year at school for her. It was about 5:30am when I finished the sandwiches and I decided to start cleaning the living room and the kitchen as both were a mess from the holidays. Kukai had already left for work, he couldn't afford to go to University but he was close.

At 6:30am I was pretty much done and I was finally fully woken up, especially after chugging down a cup of coffee. Ami was pretty well behaved for an 8 almost 9 year old so the mess was quite minimal. I heard the small thumps upstairs and I realised Ami had woken up.

I headed upstairs to Ami and helped her dress. She was still in 3rd grade. She went to Seiyo Elementary whilst I go to the high school just down the road (Seiyo High) from her school. Her school uniform was a white blouse and a red plaid skirt and a fully black blazer. She chose not to wear the tie as she hated the choking feeling around her neck. Her choice really, but she always wore a small key necklace around her neck and I had the lock version of it, our mother gave it to us before she passed. (A/N Humpty Dumpty Set but smaller in size)

It was what father gave to mother when they went on their first date. It was kind of sweet. Once Ami was changed I brushed her brown hair, it had reached her shoulders and now she was such a sweet, innocent girl bustling with energy though the deaths of our parents did a toll on her but she tried to be strong for my sake.

It was about 7:30am when I was finished helping Ami get ready and about half way finished cooking breakfast. I had fried some bacon along with two soft boiled eggs and a piece of toast each. I heard soft footsteps coming closer towards the table. She had her hair down but pinned her side fringe to one side with a black bobby pin.

I smiled at her before placing her breakfast in front of her on the mahogany table. It was dark, rich colour and had a few flower carvings on two of the opposite corners. On the bottom of the legs of the table were two stripes about an inch apart, an inch from the bottom and about half an inch wide. The stripes were the colour much similar to the blue on my school uniform. It was a light blue, more fancily called Lindau Pear if describing wood.

Around the perimeter were 6 chairs, the two at the end were usually empty unless friends came over. I sat across from Ami and started eating the food keeping up idle chatter with her. We cleaned up a bit more upstairs before heading to school. It was a short scenic walk to the school; it took around 10 minutes to walk there.

Once we arrived at Ami's school at about 8:20, I gave her a hug and was about to walk her in.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm a big girl now!" Ami explained before strutting away, trying to look as confident as possible.

"Have a great day Ami, make new friends, always be nice, don't drink any milk or eat anything with butter or milk!" I shouted after her.

"I KNOW I'M NOT STUPID!" Ami shouted back.

I turned on my heel and walked to Seiyo High. Once I arrived it was almost 8:30 since I had dawdled so much and I was daydreaming. I sighed, still another 20 minutes. Well I guess its worse for Ami since her school didn't start till 9:00. I walked into the classroom finding a spot near the window and looked out of its light cherry frames.

**Ikuto Pov – The same morning**

I woke up, groaning as my eyes met the sunlight. It was so bright. I looked at the clock and I sprang into action. Okay I stumbled, half awake into action. It was already 8:30. I dressed into the uniform and cringed as I saw how it looked. It was a black blouse with a black blazer and black pants. Well at least the blazer had a dark blue outline and buttons. I added a few silver crosses to the outfit before rushing out the door, dragging Utau with me.

"WHAT THE SHIT IKUTO, YOU MESSED UP MY MASCARA," Utau screamed.

"Whatever," I replied and shrugged before driving both of us to school. I was 12th grade (Senior) thank goodness, one more year and Utau was in 11th grade (Junior). We arrived at the school about 5 minutes to the bell and we both headed to the office to collect our timetables.

"Hey, there's actually quite a few mixed classes, I might be able to see you then!" Utau exclaimed.

"Does that mean I have to be pulled down to your level," I said with pretend disgust in my face. She punched me lightly on the shoulder that left me cowering with fake pain. She chuckled and went to her first class.

I looked at my timetable and went to my homeroom. I walked in and the teacher greeted me.

"Ah, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, welcome, welcome, class this is your new student, please pay much respect to him and help him to feel comfortable, you have the rest of the period free, oh and my name is Tsukasa," the teacher said and smiled.

"Yo," I said before slipping into an empty seat.

"Hey, so tell me about yourself," the guy next to me said, trying to start a conversation. I wasn't really in the mood but he seemed so interesting with his long purple hair. I soon learned that he was Nagihiko and was quite talented in the guitar and dance.

"Oh hey you guys, there's a new notice on the noticeboard for the Arts group, and for Ikuto's sake, it's a group where people who have a talent in a musical instrument, dance, or singing can come together and bond and improve their skills, go sign up and audition if you want later at lunch," Tsukasa interrupted. In my heart I wanted to go but it would mean giving up some of my after school time and I just couldn't since I had to help Utau with her singing career. I sighed.

**Amu Pov**

My classes were typically the same, I had read ahead a bit the day before but there was that Arts group that caught my attention. I decided to try out for it so that Ami could have the choice of doing something outside of school. It would be good for her and me and Kukai always tells us to loosen out a bit and I guess this would work. I grinned happily as I headed to the gym where the auditions were held.

I took a seat on the benches around the gym and waited for the guy struggling with the microphone to talk. He had such luscious hair. When he turned around to face the people auditioning, I recognised him as Nagihiko from work.

**Ikuto Pov-Lunch**

"WHAT, GO GO GO, DO SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE YOU SMILE FOR ONCE. GO!" Utau shouted causing the whole cafeteria to stare at her.

"Okay okay but what about my violin?" I asked her.

"They probably have one, now go before you're late, I can just walk to the studio if there is after school time involved, don't worry about me, go go go!" She ushered. **

I left and jogged to the auditorium, just in time to see Nagihiko clearing his throat, about to talk.

**x-x-x**

**** = Utau in this story is going to be Tsukiyomi Utau at school and her stage name will be Hoshina Utau. Okay ? (: **

**Hope you enjoyed :D. What will happen when they meet? It'll all be in the next chapter.**

**Review for faster updates, it will also make me a very very happy person. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! Review for the next chapter (:**

** x-x-x**

**Amu Pov**

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman to this year's audition for the Arts!" Nagihiko started.

I clapped along with the other people eager to get started. A boy with dark blue hair scooted over to my bench and sat down, his hands fidgeting with his shirt. I spotted Yaya and Rima, my best friends, but they were in the singing section which bothered me a bit because that left me alone.

"Well, I will give you 10 minutes to change into some appropriate clothing if you're dancing as well as sign yourself up over here at this table to your appropriate category. This year we will be accepting 5 students in each category so a total of 15 students in the three categorys, dance, singing and instrument. Oh and if I didn't mention, my name is Nagihiko and I will be this year's co-ordinator and now I will hand over to my assistant, Sanjo Kairi!" Nagihiko said.

I went into the change room in the gym and quickly changed into a black singlet and some black shorts then putting on a cropped light blue shirt that had a little pale pink strawberry on the bottom corner of it. I then signed my name up. I looked at the sheet, immediately feeling nervous. There were quite a lot of people auditioning for the dance category.

"By the way everyone auditioning will get one song to do a prepared piece then they will give an impromptu piece. People feel free to borrow instruments. Singing will be first, then instrument and then dance, please pay respect to everyone and stay for the whole time, as we are announcing the members today at the end of school. You will be excused for the last two periods of the day as well." Kairi informed. Some people cheered others fist pumped but some looked devastated which was confusing.

My knees were shaking a bit as I sat back down on the bench. The mysterious boy next to me shuffled closer and murmured.

"Yo, name's Ikuto, you nervous?" Ikuto asked.

**Ikuto Pov**

Argh. Why did I just ask her that? She probably thinks I'm a creep that wants to get in her pants. Oh well. She seems interesting with her pink hair though on her pretty face were obvious stress marks.

"No. Not at all." Amu answered, hesitating a bit.

I chuckled and replied, "Yeah that's why you're shaking so much."

She blushed a little and I smirked back at her.

As the singing finished I prepared the borrowed violin to wait for my turn. Amu smiled at me, such a cute, innocent smile.

"Number 34, Tsukiyomi Ikuto on the violin," Kairi announced.

I walked up to the middle of the gym and breathed in before I started to play.

**Amu Pov**

That Ikuto guy… Oh gosh what am I thinking? Lots of people have a well-built body and plus he's a senior; he's probably just being kind by talking to me, though I haven't seen him around before… But whoa he can play that violin. The melody was fluid and magical sounding, his eyes were closed and his face wore a slight smile. After his piece finished I resisted the urge to clap and put on a 'whatever' expression before Kairi gave him a few notes to play before he had to improvise. Shockingly he did pretty well compared to the other contestants who had to improvise; most of them just froze and ran off. But him, his violin just kept on going and though it was sad, it was touching and engaging.

He finally finished and came back to sit by me.

"That was quite amazing," I complimented before adding, "Though I could do better."

I then crossed my arms and waited for his reply.

"Like you could play the violin," Ikuto said.

"Shu-ut up… I dance," I said back.

"Well, obviously because that's the only category left," he said.

Talking to him actually calmed me a bit and took my mind of things but soon, my name was called up to dance.

"Number 56 Hinamori Amu, dancing," Kairi mumbled tiredly into the microphone.

I walked up and plugged my Ipod Touch into their stereo system and scrolled for my song. The song was "If You Could See Me Now" by The Script (A/N I do not own. But search it up. It's an amazing and inspirational song :D)

Once it started, I moved my body to the beat before breaking into the dance, it was different to most of the other dancers who did contemporary or ballet, mine was freestyle/hip hop. Once I finished, they applauded and I was flushed.

"Okay, that was an excellent performance, but how will you do with the impromptu?" Kairi asked. "Well Nagihiko, put it on shuffle!"

Rima and Yaya cheered for me as they started up the song. The song started and I recognised it immediately, "No Words" by The Script. (A/N again I don't own but it's a really good song. :DD) It was a slow song so hip hop didn't really suit but it was okay for me as I did spend most of the time practicing jazz though I haven't been dancing as much since mama died. I used the slow music to my advantage and slowly executed a few tricks as well as using my face to convey the emotion for a better performance.

I was huffed I finished but I felt good about it, the people cheered quite a bit.

"Whoa that was breathtaking, not only can you freestyle you can do lyrical and I sense a bit of jazz there too!" Nagihiko exclaimed before calling up the next dancer.

I returned to my seat where Ikuto praised me.

"Not bad I have to say, strawberry," Ikuto teased.

I gulped down some water before replying, "What did you expect?"

After all the auditions were finished, Nagihiko and Kairi announced the people who were going to be in the Arts Group.

"Thankyou everyone for some awesome auditions, the best I have seen, just a reminder that this group will be involved in practices every Monday and Wednesday and will also be involved in a few competitions. Now getting on with the results," Nagihiko said then stopping to clear his throat.

"The singers will be Yua, Rima, Utau, Saaya and Tadase, the instrumentals (A/N Okay, I got stumped for a word) will be Ikuto, Kairi, Hikaru, Dia and Yoru and lastly the dancers will be Temari, Rhythm, Amu, Lulu and myself. THANKS FOR A GREAT DAY EVERYONE! If you got in please come over here and take some forms home. Thanks again" Nagihiko announced.

I squealed before rushing to get the form. I heard Ikuto chuckling behind me. I quickly calmed and quietly took my form then heading home. Behind me I heard Ikuto talking to Nagihiko about asking him to hang with him. Whatever.

I picked up my little sister and walked both of us home; my mind was swirling with thoughts about him. I have actually heard quite a few rumours about him like that he was a playboy. Or that he was secretly a cat. Or that he just wants to get in everyone's pants. That one made me blush a little.

"Sissy, why are you all red, did you have sport?" Ami asked.

"Yea, yea I did," I replied. Well technically I did have sport because dance is a sport, right?

**-Time skip, Next morning at school-**

I was spacing off again, maths was boring, it always has been. I wouldn't say I was bad at it, but I wasn't very good in it either. Next was music, which was my first mixed junior/senior class for this year and also where I saw Ikuto chatting with Nagihiko, I was slightly jealous when a girl started flirting with him. Why was I even jealous, he probably didn't even know me, maybe he reminds me of Kukai. I always yearned for attention, for care and I guess he just happened to be there. I also spotted Yaya and walked over to her and started chatting to her. We quickly stopped when the teacher came in.

"Okay, I need you guys to get into groups of 4 and create a short song displaying an emotion," the teacher said.

Yaya pulled me to Kairi and Tadase and we made a group of 4. I felt my heart drop when I saw Ikuto and Nagihiko going with that flirting girl and her friend. Anyways we started making a song.

"So what emotion do you guys want to do?" I asked them, then leaning back pretending that I didn't care, but music was one of the only subjects I enjoyed.

"I don't know, how about romance?" Tadase suggested.

"Maybe, but it will be kind of cliché, lots of singers now sing about love, Yaya thinks that we should do something inspirational" Yaya said.

"How about we use the theme of 'Not giving up'?" Kairi suggested after thinking for a moment.

"That sounds good… we can have someone trying to do something and the song can be about not giving up and keep trying until you reach something?" I blabbled.

So we started working on it and soon called it "Hall of Fame" (A/N I do not own the song, its by The Script ft. Will. )

"NAGIHIKO, stop gossiping! Switch groups with someone!" the teacher shouted.

"Okay," He replied ashamed. He walked towards our group.

"Hey Amu, switch?" he said.

I just nodded and walked towards Ikuto's group.

**Normal Pov**

Nagihiko saw how much Ikuto wanted to be with Amu so he decided to get in trouble and switch groups with her. Ikuto groaned when he realised he was playing matchmaker. Though there was something different about that Amu girl. She didn't want him, she just wanted to know him. That was different.

Amu walked over to my group, putting on a whatever face. Ikuto chuckled quietly. She asked them what they were doing and since it was only Ikuto and Nagihiko doing the work, Ikuto explained about the song.

The song was going to be about someone who left someone which left them heartbroken so the theme was Romance. Then he explained the song was going to be called 'Haunted' (A/N I don't own, it's by Taylor Swift) Amu then helped him with the lyrics then rehearsed it. Soon Amu didn't feel so uptight with those slutty girls and just cherished the moments with Ikuto.

**Amu Pov**

I felt quite proud when Ikuto and I finished the lyrics and now we had to choose someone to sing it.

"Ne, you can sing right Amu?" Ikuto asked.

At first I was going to scream that I didn't want to sing but then I would look like an attention seeker and I didn't want to look like I couldn't sing either so I just went with it.

"Okay I'll sing," I answered.

He smiled. Wait what? He smiled. He WOAH. HE SMILED. Okay whatever.

"Have you guys finished?" the teacher asked then asked a group to go up and perform.

Soon it was our group's turn and I walked up to sing while Ikuto played on a violin the first part then forced the two other girls Saaya and one of her friends to hum the tune for when I sing.

Once I started, I spotted Ikuto looking at me with wide eyes. Did I sound that bad? But he soon smiled and I kept going. Once we were done. The class clapped. After us was Yaya's group.

Yaya started the song on the piano that slowly led to the singing.

Once Nagihiko started to sing, I was mesmerized, who knew a waiter at a café could sing so wonderfully. Nagihiko sang one line, then Kairi, then Nagihiko and so on. Tadase harmonized softly in the background. Overall it was beautiful and inspirational, just how they had planned, well and me too.

Everyone applauded again after it and I felt good, maybe I had a chance with this Ikuto guy.

After school I smiled as I walked out of the school, my heart happy for once, and I had a crush, once in a lifetime. I was too busy with Ami to think about them, but lately I was feeling a slight attraction to Ikuto.

As I walked down the road to Ami's school, my mouth widened in shock as I choked on my saliva.

**x-x-x**

**:DD What did Amu see? Review for next chapter! Its greatly appreciated.**

**xChasingDreamsx **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! I had a writer's block . I would really appreciate it if you leave a review with some ideas to help me. I'll credit you if I do decide to use some. :DD And this chapter is really short I promise they will be longer but I'm really lost with ideas yeah... so :DD ****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**** :DD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

**x-x-x**

**Amu Pov**

As I walked down the road to Ami's school, my mouth widened in shock as I choked on my saliva. There was Ikuto, messy hot blue hair, his shirt hugging his good figure and his eyelids closed, concealing his deep violet blue eyes with his tongue down a girl's throat. My feelings from earlier were thrown onto the road and left there to be road kill. I gathered some courage and approached him.

I tapped him on the shoulder, "Get a room."

His eyes snapped open and was about to say something, but I put my hand up and continued walking to Ami's school. My head replaying what had happened, my eyes were tearing up. I guess I thought too soon.

**Next Morning**

"WHAT THE HELL ITS FRIGGEN 10 AM, AMI , AMI, AMI, AMI, AMI," I screamed whilst running around the house only to be answered by a silence. My head suddenly spun and I forced myself to sit down before storming downstairs to see a little pink post it note on the dining table.

"Who the hell would stick a friggen post it note on a MAHOGANY TABLE!" I muttered under my breath. I mean its MAHOGANY.(A/N :DD Lalalala. Hunger Games Ftw. Don't own) But anyways, moving on.

_Dear Amu,_

_Knowing you, you would be running around the house tearing everything apart. Well don't worry, I called up to work and said that I would be late. I sent Ami to school._

_You should take the day off, you're sick and you should rest. Don't worry about anything, I've got it covered._

_xx Kukai_

I sighed in relief as I got some medicine for my headache before walking upstairs and sleeping.

**Ikuto Pov**

I was woken up by Utau's screaming at practically her clothes. I groaned as I lifted myself off my bed and got ready for school. As I was changing my mind flicked back to yesterday afternoon.

_Flashback_

_I walked out of the gates to be greeted by the most annoying voice ever. Ever since Nagihiko talked to me, Saaya has been annoying as heck, even though it was like 5 minutes after it. She's been acting as if I'm the most amazing person in the world, even though I don't mind it, I really don't have time for a girlfriend._

_"IKUUUUTOOO KOOOIIIII, COME OVER HERE," Saaya screeched then fluttering her eyelashes._

_I ignored her and decided to lose her before I drove Utau to her rehearsal. I walked down the road away from the school but she kept following._

_"I'm not your fucking boyfriend, now get lost," I said firmly to her._

_"Oh, of course not, because __she's __yours," She said then holding up a picture of Amu and I in the gym._

_At that moment I saw Amu walking down the road towards us._

_"I don't even know her," hoping that she couldn't hear._

_"Kiss me, or I'll show the whole school,"_

_"You wouldn't,"_

_"Oh yes, now close your eyes, 10 seconds,"_

_I felt her slimy lipgloss against my lips, I closed my eyes for my sake and Amu's._

_I then felt a tap on my shoulder._

_"Get a room," Hinamori said._

_I opened my mouth and was about to explain everything but she put up her hand and walked away. I caught the hint of sadness in her honey eyes. Goddamit. Now I just lost Amu, just when I found someone who was different. Well it wasn't like I owned her._

_Saaya laughed and walked away._

_Flashback end._

I grumbled as I remembered the whole thing. Maybe I could apoligize today, yeah I'll do that and maybe I still had a chance to be just friends with her. Yeah that's what I will do.

**Arriving at School**

I pulled up the car and jumped out looking for those beautiful pink locks. I didn't see her anywhere; did I really gross her out that much? Well maybe I can spy on her little sister and how she gets home.

**After School**

I briskly walked down the road to the Elementary and quickly spotting Amu's little sister, I did my research. I walked behind her. Did that make me a stalker? I guess but its for a good cause. It only took about 5 minutes to get to Amu's house. I smirked and snuck up a tree and knocked on her balcony door.

**Amu Pov**

I heard the door unlocking downstairs and I knew it was Ami. I then heard a knocking on the balcony door. I drank some water before opening the curtains. Blue eyes met honey ones. I screamed.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE! ARE YOU A STALKER! OR MAYBE A RAPIST, GET OUT WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Calm down, let me in,"

I let him in, curious.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, it wasn't supposed to happen," Ikuto started.

Wow. He can be kind? Amazing I just thought he was an obnoxious stuck up new popular kid.

"So now here I am, in a room, didn't you say that I should get one?"

And I thought too fast.

"Baka,"

"I'm joking, calm, here's what happened," He chuckled then telling me everything. Now I felt bad for the guy. Oh well.

"Well, were you really that jealous that you couldn't come to school? I missed you," He said then purred. Wait what? HE PURRED WHAT THE HELL IS HE SOME KITTEN. WHAT?

"Just clearing that up," He said then hopping onto the balcony again.

"WAIT!" I called after him.

He stopped looking back with a curious look.

"Uhm, thanks, ar..are we friends?" I asked then drawing a shaky breath.

**x-x-x**

**Sorry for the shortness. Please leave a review. (: It's greatly appreciated**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days if not, less. And it will be definitely longer.**

**Until then.**

**xChasingDreamsx**

**x-x-x**

**Discontinued. Lost inspiration. Sorry D:**


End file.
